


late nights

by LemongrassAndSleep



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, i don't know what this is but i wanted something cute and here were are, married stevie and blake, sleepy blake, sleepy elizabeth, sleepy stevie, they're all fucking tired running a country is hard work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemongrassAndSleep/pseuds/LemongrassAndSleep
Summary: “You’re going to have ‘a word’ with the president?” Blake retorts, sitting back down in his chair, but when Stevie doesn’t react except to cross her arms over her chest, he gives her a serious response. “She said I could leave an hour ago.”“And you’re still here?”Blake tilts his head at her, the idea of him leaving while the President is still at work not computing. “If she’s here, I’m here.”
Relationships: Stevie McCord/Blake Moran
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	late nights

The sound of tapping on a keyboard fills the outer office, and since the sun went down the only light in the room comes from the computer screen and the gap under the door to the Oval Office. Blake stops typing for a moment to put his head in his hands, pressing his thumb on the space between his eyebrows to try and alleviate the blue-light induced headache he can feel coming on. The clock in the corner of his computer read 11:38, and although it’s not the latest night he’s had, the two weeks of late nights are starting to add up.

He takes a sip from the water bottle he keeps on his desk, mentally preparing himself for another few hours of this and debating whether or not to get up and turn on the light - if Stevie found he was putting this much strain on his eyes she wouldn’t be happy. As if on cue, the door out into the hallway opens, and his wife creeps in, still in the clothes she wore to work today. Usually the first thing Stevie does when she gets home is change into something more comfortable, so Blake knows she hasn’t been up to the residence yet.

“Hey,” she whispers, flicking on the light. Blake’s squints as his eyes adjust to the change, but he stands up and wraps his arms around her.

“Why are you whispering?” He whispers back, and then he places a kiss on the top of her head.

She pauses for a moment, thrown off. “I don’t know,” she answers, her voice now at a normal volume. She frowns when she catches sight of the dark circles under Blake’s eyes. “Do I need to have a word with my mom about the late nights?”

“You’re going to have ‘a word’ with the  _ president _ ?” Blake retorts, sitting back down in his chair, but when Stevie doesn’t react except to cross her arms over her chest, he gives her a serious response. “She said I could leave an hour ago.”

“And you’re still here?”

Blake tilts his head at her, the idea of him leaving while the President is still at work not computing. “If she’s here, I’m here.”

Stevie sighs, but she understands. “At least let me bring you some food down.” She may not be able to drag Blake away from his desk, but she’ll be damned if he’s going to stay up on an empty stomach. He opens his mouth to protest, but she doesn’t let him get any words out. “Don’t worry about my mom, I’m going to make her eat too.”

Blake simply nods, unwilling to waste precious energy on words, but he allows himself to lean into Stevie, who’s stood next to his chair. She holds his head to her stomach, letting her fingers tangle in his hair, taking advantage of his sleepiness as he’d never let her mess with it were he fully alert. It’s her turn to kiss the top of his head now, and he smiles to himself. The quiet moments are the ones he loves the most.

“I’m going to go talk to my mom,” she says, leaving Blake and quietly pushing the door to the Oval Office open. She half expects to see Elizabeth asleep at the Resolute Desk - it wouldn’t be the first time she’s been found like that - but she’s still awake (just about), and lying on one of the sofas, reading a briefing memo. She looks up when Stevie comes into the room, and her face lights up at the sight of one of her kids.

“Hey baby,” she says, closing the folder and throwing it on the table. She stands up, pulling her daughter into a hug. “What are you doing down here so late?”

“I didn’t finish work until half an hour ago,” she explains. “I’m going to bring Blake some food down, do you want any?”

Elizabeth frowns, looking towards the outer office. “What’s he still doing here? I told him to go home an hour ago,” she says. Some days she doesn’t know what she did to find an assistant as devoted to her as Blake, but she’s endlessly grateful (even if she’s pretty sure his wife is starting to get jealous). “Get him in here.”

Stevie walks the short distance to the door, poking her head round it and gesturing for Blake to come in. They stand next to each other in the doorway to the Oval, watching as Elizabeth gathers some memos she’d left scattered around the desk into a briefcase, clicking it shut. “Come on, I’m done in here. Let’s have dinner together.”

They walk up to the residence in silence, too tired for conversation. Stevie slips her hand into Blake’s as they make their way up the staircase, and they flop into kitchen chairs as Elizabeth goes into the kitchen to ask Margot to make them some food. Just as she’s rejoining them, somebody comes to tell her there’s a call from the First Gentleman.

“I’ll be back in a moment,” she promises as she disappears into the hallway. Stevie rolls her eyes, knowing she’ll be on the phone for at least half an hour, but she calls after her to tell her to say hi to her dad.

“How was work?” Blake asks, eyeing the lines on her forehead he’s not entirely sure were there this morning.

“Long,” is all she says, yawning and rubbing her eyes, smudging black across her eyelids and accentuating her own dark circles. “I don’t want to think about it anymore.”

Blake nods, understanding the feeling. He’s had plenty of those days, ones where it feels like all the work you’ve ever done is for nothing. He’s just grateful he’s had enough good ones to make it worth it.

“How was your day?” She asks, hoping it was better than hers. 

“One of the better ones,” he responds. “We think we’ve got the votes for the prison reform bill.”

“Ay!” Stevie exclaims, perking up a little. “That’s great!”

“Yeah. I’m glad all the hard work paid off,” Blake replies. He might actually get some sleep tonight.

“I’m proud of you.”

Blake would blush if he had the energy. “I didn’t do much.”

“I think my mom would agree with me when I say she wouldn’t be the president if she didn’t have you,” she says, extending her hand across the table and placing it on top of his. “Accept the compliment.”

“Okay.”

The sight of a sleepy Blake makes Stevie’s heart swell with affection. “I love you,” she whispers, giving his hand a squeeze. 

“I love you too,” Blake whispers back, leaning over the table to kiss his wife. “So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> my god i love them so much we were ROBBED!! ROBBED I TELL YOU!!! anyway i hope you enjoyed married blake/stevie, please leave a kudos if you did <3 
> 
> ps the multi chapter fic is coming i just want to have it all finished before i start uploading i PROMISE it's worth the wait


End file.
